<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Блондин и Красавчик by Nobel Don (hastarkis)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086423">Блондин и Красавчик</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don'>Nobel Don (hastarkis)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reservoir Dogs (1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Mr. Blonde, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, No gay sex, PWP, Sex With Prostitute, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Потом Эдди лез обниматься, громко смеялся и затем предлагал:<br/>— Ну что, снимем девочку?<br/>Так они это называли: "снимем девочку". Девочку снимал Эдди. Эдди любил трахаться. Вику больше нравилось смотреть.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>"Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot/Original Female Character(s), Mr. Blonde/"Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Внеконкурс 2020, Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга (fandom Tarantino 2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Блондин и Красавчик</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>— Ну что, снимем девочку?</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Эдди улыбался, обнимаясь с бокалом, и умильно смотрел на Вика. Они не виделись хренову тучу времени с того самого момента, как Вика загребли, и теперь радовался, как щенок, когда Вик вышел.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Вик был благодарен отцу Эдди за помощь, но еще больше он был благодарен за теплую встречу. Эдди лапал его за шею, ерошил волосы, кусался шутками, и Вик наконец-то чувствовал себя на свободе.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>В каком-то смысле — даже чувствовал себя дома, окутанный уже забытым вниманием, верностью и симпатией.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Эдди отлично умел симпатизировать. Он придвигал стул ближе, чтобы касаться локтями, широким жестом заказывал выпивку за свой счет и ревниво отказывался делиться картошкой.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Вик всё равно воровал у него с тарелки, так у них было заведено.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Потом Эдди лез обниматься, громко смеялся и затем предлагал:</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>— Ну что, снимем девочку?</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Так они это называли: "снимем девочку". Девочку снимал Эдди. Эдди любил трахаться. Вику больше нравилось смотреть.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>В отличие от картошки, этим Эдди делиться не отказывался.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Он щурил глаза, восторженно хлопал Вика по загривку и закусывал губу. Потом осматривался, пока не ловил в баре нужный ему взгляд. Эдди нравились чуть старше совершеннолетия, высокие, темноволосые, с пухлыми губами и пухлыми бедрами. Если были яркие голубые глаза, Эдди шептал Вику: "джек-пот" и по-братски толкал его лбом в висок.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Вику нравилось, как Эдди встряхивался и мгновенно трезвел. И нравилось, как на Эдди велись девчонки.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Они, конечно, велись на всех, хотя и не показывали вида, но на Эдди велись особенно. Эдди был веселым, легким и харизматичным. Он был Красавчиком, Вик так его назвал лет двадцать назад.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>С тех пор ничего не изменилось.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Эдди грубо флиртовал — грубее, чем делал это без компании Вика — и уже на второй фразе разговор заходил в нужное русло.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Эту звали Джинни. У нее было темное каре и алые губы. Только глаза были зеленые и очень обидчивые. Она выглядела гордой.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Вику такие нравились, потому что Эдди от них кайфовал.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>— А ты, зайка? — спросила Джинни, закурив тонкую сигарету и томно уставившись на Вика. — За двоих — в два раза больше.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Вик откашлялся:</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>— Нет, милая, я только посмотрю.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Она надулась, и ее крупные губы стали еще больше.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>— Тогда — в полтора.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>В такой рот, кажется, можно было влезть и вдвоём.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>— Не слушай его, Джинни, — отмахнулся Эдди и сделал "буп" ей по носу, — с таким зрителем, как мой приятель, тебе полагается <em>в три</em> раза больше.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Вик хрипло рассмеялся, Джинни рассмеялась тоже, поддерживая шутку, которую не поняла. Смех у нее был звонкий, но скучный. Такое Эдди тоже нравилось.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Такой смех приятно было затыкать.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Он заткнул её смех на очередной свой шутке прямо в дверях номера. Прижался к губам, обхватив затылок ладонью, размазал помаду поцелуем.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Помада была дешевая и мазалась очень легко. Вик такое терпеть не мог, и отвернулся, чтобы прикрыть дверь и спокойно расстегнуть пиджак. Эдди сопел, торопливо стягивая куртку и задирая Джинни юбку. Вик стянул пиджак с плеч и устроил его на спинке стула. Стул поставил у шкафа недалеко от кровати.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Джинни кокетливо смеялась, отрабатывая деньги.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Они влезли на кровать. Сброшенные туфли разлетелись по полу. Эдди развалился поперек и поманил Джинни пальцем. Он смотрел Вику в глаза.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Вик сдержанно улыбался, пока Джинни возилась с пряжкой, ремнем и молнией. Шептала какую-то чушь, сыпала тупые комплименты. Эдди они были не нужны, Эдди и так всё знал и про свой торс, и про золотистые волосы на груди, и про размер кошелька, и про толщину члена.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Он слышал это от девчонок каждый раз, и ни один из этих разов не был его первым.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Потом девчонки любили хвалить его за технику и старания, но и тут было поздно: ни один из комплиментов не был для Эдди откровением, ни один из наборов не выполнял его обязательную программу, потому что Эдди был настоящим Красавчиком.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Так ему сказал Вик.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Все остальные — лишь повторяли его слова.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Джинни подтверждала тоже, потому что очень хотела тройную оплату. Возможно, она достаточно сильно любила члены, но Вик готов был дать руку на отсечение, что тройную оплату она любила больше. Джинни добралась до члена Эдди и тут же взяла его в рот, оттопырив задницу кверху.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Джинни была уже без белья. Одни губы сосали Эдди яйца, а другие должны были завлекать Вика. Джинни смотрелась как модель с порно открыток, и на это, наверное, был спрос.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>По крайней мере Эдди начал понемногу шипеть.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Вот <em>это</em> было для Вика. Эдди прихватил Джинни за ее короткое темное каре и направлял её рот так, как ему хотелось. Так, чтобы Джинни была занята. Так, чтобы работала хорошо.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Джинни была гордой, и вряд ли днем разносила напитки в какой-нибудь забегаловке, так что Эдди не сильно церемонился. Джинни сопела и чмокала тем больше, чем сильнее у Эдди вставал, и ей было совсем не до того, куда Эдди смотрит.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Эдди смотрел не на неё.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Что Вик в нем любил, так это наличие вкуса и отсутствие позерства. Эдди не рисовался, а любовался самим собой. И на Вика он смотрел только для того, чтобы увидеть самого себя.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Вик был скуп на эмоции, но Эдди видел его насквозь. Иногда Вик думал, что не настолько уж и скуп, если по нему всё можно прочитать, даже несмотря на отсасывающий тебе глубокий рот с мягкими губами. А иногда он считал, что Эдди слишком любит себя, а они оба — слишком похожи, поэтому угадать не так-то сложно.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Они действительно были похожи, только Эдди любил вымазываться в красной помаде, а Вик — не в помаде.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Еще Эдди любил, когда у него заглатывали по яйца, и тогда у него закатывались глаза и вырывались первые стоны. Эдди поджимал пальцы на ногах, и Джинни поджимала пальцы на ногах тоже — прямо перед тем, как начать упираться за право отдышаться и сглотнуть слюни.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Слюней было много, они блестели, стекая у Эдди по члену. Вик видел это у Джинни между расставленных ног под оттопыренной задницей. Она насаживалась на член, у нее на подбородке было что-то красное (помада, естественно), и когда Эдди отпускал ее выдохнуть, за ней тянулась длинная нитка влаги.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Джинни снимала ее, когда работала ладонью.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>У нее оказались длинные пальцы, но член Эдди всё равно выглядел будто он ей не по размеру.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Из тех девчонок, что нравились Эдди, ему мало кто был по размеру. Вик видел всего парочку, и Эдди в итоге не понравилось.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Джинни справлялась хорошо. Она окончательно задрала юбку себе на талию и устроилась у Эдди на бедрах. Расстегнутая рубашка сползла у нее с плеч и повисла на локтях, упругая грудь стояла торчком. Она обернулась к Вику, утирая ладонью растянутые губы и смаргивая выступившие слезы. Томная, гибкая, с чем-то красным на подбородке (конечно, всё та же помада).</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Вик махнул ладонью, чтобы Джинни отвернулась и не отвлекалась.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Она снова обиженно надула губы, которые теперь казались совсем огромными, и заёрзала по Эдди.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Голос у нее был высокий, и говорила она им куда приятнее, чем стонала. Джинни приподнималась и опускалась часто-часто, качала задницей и мяла грудь.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>И стонала. Стонала высоко и сдавленно и влажно хлюпала промежностью.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Эдди застонал тоже, а Вик, наконец-то, сумел отвлечься. Эдди крепко держал Джинни, и пальцы его глубоко продавливали ее мягкие бедра. Эдди катал головой по покрывалу и дышал рвано, сгибал ноги в коленях и лапал Джинни за задницу.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Потом ему надоело. Он пихнул Джинни в плечо, опрокидывая ее на кровать, и устроился сверху, подхватив одну из ее ног под колено.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Вик склонил голову и выдохнул. Эдди не столько брал ее или трахал ее, сколько получал удовольствие сам для себя. Не доказывал ничего ни себе, ни ей, ни Вику, не нуждался в одобрении и не метил территорию. Стоял над ней, перемазанный ее слюнями и помадой (одной только помадой), и натягивал Джинни, как куклу. Смотрел Вику в глаза, но видел только то, какое впечатление производит.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Эдди смотрелся в него, как в зеркало, и это не могло не восхищать.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Так не умел, пожалуй, больше никто.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Вик не был уверен, кто из них у кого этому научился.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Эдди придавил Джинни к кровати, сбив покрывало. Он прикрыл глаза и приоткрыл рот, потом припал Джинни к груди, целуя ключицы и кусая соски. Вдавливая сильнее. Затыкая рот пальцами. Толкаясь глубже и чаще.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Потом Эдди замер. Даже задержал дыхание. Зажал Джинни рот, чтобы заткнулась.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Содрогнулся.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Вик, очнувшись, моргнул и утер рукавом уголок губ.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Эдди, смотря на него, довольно улыбался.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Вик улыбнулся в ответ.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Времени впереди было предостаточно.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>— Когда ты сказал, что с твоим другом мне полагается тройная оплата, я думала, он все-таки к нам присоединится.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Джинни валялась на кровати, укрывшись простынёй, и рисовала ноготком у Эдди на груди. Тот лежал, заложив руки под голову, и довольно жмурился.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Не от рисунков ноготком, насколько Вик мог судить. Совсем нет от этого.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>— Такой уж он, мой друг, — расплылся Эдди в улыбке и снова сделал Джини "буп" по носу. — Но тройная оплата всё равно положена.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>— Тогда, может, всё-таки присоединишься, зайка? — уточнила Джинни, поманив Вика пальцем.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Эдди усмехнулся и поджал губы, сдерживая смех:</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>— Что скажешь, "зайка"? — поинтересовался он с искренним любопытством. — Хочешь ее?</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>— Эту? — Вик сдержанно улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Нет, не хочу.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Джинни снова обиженно надулась и закатила глаза.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>— Как хочешь. Два раза не спрашиваю.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Эдди скорчил грустную мину и рассмеялся. Вик улыбнулся еще раз, но теперь снисходительно, потому что Джинни совсем не уловила подтекст, с которым ее предложили.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>У нее на пухлых губах все еще была дешевая помада, хотя Вик предпочел бы их отсутствие.</p>
</div><div class="text">
  <p>Такое стоило ценить.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>